


Время пить кофе

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Под чудесный венский кофе оживают порой воспоминания. И Родерих не лишит себя удовольствия назвать их приятными.





	Время пить кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Quote Fest II, на цитату: "Может, и нельзя повернуть время вспять, зато можно вновь пережить события, воспоминания о которых греют тебе душу." Крис Муни, «В память о Саре»   
>  Цитата использована аллегорически)  
>  Под венским кофе в данном случае понимается не кофе со сливками, а напиток, приготовленный капельным или фильтровым методом из кофе, обжаренного до уровня венской обжарки.

Каждый хорошо воспитанный человек знает, что, когда ты пьёшь дивный венский кофе, ложечка ни в коем случае не должна удариться о тонкий ажурный фарфор. Отставлять мизинцы при том тоже не стоит — так делают только те недалёкие люди, кто пытается подражать воспитанию, но безуспешно. И уж конечно, терпкий и крепкий, ароматный и горячий кофе следует пригубливать, наслаждаясь им, а не всасывая и не глотая. Тем более, не сёрбая.  
  
Тот вечер начался с укоризненного австрийского взгляда: Гилберт одним махом нарушил с пару десятков правил приличия, даже не заметив этого. Он вошёл не здороваясь, зато крепко хлопнул Австрию по плечу, а затем с размаху уселся на кресло, уперев руки в колени, и, едва заметив изящную белую чашечку, залпом отпил из неё горький, чёрный напиток. Как будто это была стопка шнапса, ей-богу! Родерих раздражённо и прерывисто вздохнул, заломив брови, но больше никак не высказал своего недовольства вслух. Он прекрасно знал, замечательно ощущал, что это Гилберт нарочно, что это он давит наглостью и проверяет границы дозволенного, как проверял с самого своего рождения. И ещё Родерих точно так же знал, что Пруссия — ах, простите, уже не Пруссия, а восточная часть Третьего Рейха, — обладает не таким уж дурным воспитанием и вполне способен на приличное поведение. Не идеальное, верно, но в рамках дозволенного: так, чтобы это казалось удалью и бравадой, а не деревенской грубостью. В конце концов, Гилберт точно так же, как и он сам, всю свою жизнь принадлежал к высшему обществу, пусть вместе с тем и к военной касте.  
  
Так что Австрия не сомневался: это была игра. Совершенно дурацкая, по его мнению, но беззлобная и даже не высокомерная, как раньше, когда Пруссия успешно разметала всех, включая него, в пух и прах на своём пути великого объединителя германской нации. Нет, сейчас Гилберт улыбался ему — и улыбался даже достаточно открыто, чтобы Родерих мог вздохнуть и… простить всё пренебрежение манерами в этом старинном доме.  
  
— Здравствуй, Гилберт, — Австрия хотел было выдержать акцентирующую паузу, но Байльшмидт не преминул брякнуть с усмешкой в ответ:  
  
— И тебе не хворать.  
  
Родерих снова тихонько вздохнул, но не дал сбить себя с правильного ровного настроя.  
  
— Ты никогда не приходишь просто так. Зачем ты хотел меня видеть? — Австрия плавно вернул чашечку на блюдце, поставив её тишайше, без всякого звона. В своей картине мира он поднял бы глаза неторопливо, чтобы с достоинством посмотреть на собеседника, настроить его на беседу, пустить по руслу неторопливый разговор.  
  
Но он был с Гилбертом, а Гилберт обращался с временем иначе: Гилберт стискивал его в пучок и бросался с ним как с оружием, наперевес.  
  
Поэтому Родериху оставалось лишь успеть распахнуть глаза, когда Байльшмидт попутным ветром оказался рядом, на подлокотнике кресла. Возмутительно близко и возмутительно неприлично — это было совсем не место для сидения, между прочим!  
  
— Гилберт!  
  
Байльшмидт усмехнулся, но дальше нарушать границы не стал.  
  
— Вчера был важный день. Я тут подумал, что нам обязательно нужно отметить вчерашнее событие, — поглядев на Австрию, на его распахнутые глаза, на немного сжавшие подлокотники пальцы.   
  
Родерих откинулся на кресло и закономерно поморщился.  
  
— Что за пошлость! Ты же знаешь, я не сторонник ваших пьянок, — он подёрнул плечом. Конечно, дата была и впрямь значима, но опускаться до плебейской привычки отмечать алкоголем любое важное событие Родерих не собирался.  
  
Гилберт усмехнулся явственнее.  
  
— О нет, ты меня не понял, Родерих, — проникновенно протянул он, наклонившись к Австрии самую малость ближе. — Отметить — это означает сделать значимым тот день. Выделить его из череды обычных будней и даже из череды праздничных дней. Сделать его особенным, Остмарк.  
  
Родерих поднял голову, чтобы с некоторым сомнением взглянуть пруссаку в глаза. Его кольнуло любопытством, чего же именно хотел Гилберт, но больше его встревожило, взбудоражило само появление Гилберта, само предложение.  
  
Да, то, что случилось вчера, было беспрецендентным. Они сделали его своим, братья Байльшмидты. Они влили его в свою империю. Он стал называться Остмарк — так же, как бесконечно давно, тысячу лет назад. Когда вся Германия была объединена Великим Отто, когда его могучей рукой был рождён мальчик — Священная Римская империя. Тогда он, Родерих, совсем ещё юный, едва только пару десятилетий появившийся на свет, звался Восточной Маркой.  
  
А теперь пришли они, братья Байльшмидты, самое сильное государство в Европе. И он снова стал частью большой империи…   
  
Родерих и не мечтал об этих временах. Но в груди его сжимался комок необузданной, безграничной радости, желания быть в одном немецком стане. Да, если смотреть здраво, вряд ли у него была хоть какая-то возможность отказаться, — даже это Родерих признавал правильным. Бессмысленно рождать лишние сомнения и желания, когда важен только один вариант.  
  
Родерих потянулся к чашке, но не стал отпивать. Он только мазнул её тонким фарфоровым краешком по губам, задумчиво-медленно, поднимая на Гилберта тёмный взгляд.  
  
Гилберт растянул губы в понимании и медленно тронул Австрию по шее пальцами.  
  
— О-остмарк, — протянул он, проводя медленно, с лёгким усилием.  
  
— Да? — прошелестел Родерих, едва заметно вздрагивая, когда пальцы Гилберта перебрались на его руку, прошлись к запястью, поднырнув под плиссированный манжет, а потом надавили на руку, заставив его поставить чашку обратно на стол.  
  
— Нам есть, что сказать друг другу.  
  
Родерих плавно кивнул, ясно уловив недоговоренные слова “не здесь, не за столом”. Безусловно. Им есть что сказать… и чем заняться.  
  
Они отметят этот вечер, как изящно выразился Гилберт. Да, Австрия знал же, что тот на это способен. Старые соперники, не единожды враги, не единожды объединявшиеся, всегда помнящие о кровной связи. Раздражающие друг друга, но хорошо знакомые друг другу. Умеющие иногда друг друга понять, как никто.  
  
Правильно, что не пришли они оба или не пришёл один только Людвиг. Именно Гилберту Родерих мог многое сказать о том, что было вчера и тысячу лет назад. О нет, не словами и даже не только телом.  
  
Поэтому в ответ уже потянулся он сам, Австрия, — нет, Остмарк — чтобы продолжить их разговор.   
  
  
Австрия помнил тот вечер. И он без сомнения мог назвать его чудным — как делал только про себя и только когда порой позволял себе крепкий ароматный венский кофе. У себя наедине. В фарфоровой чашке.


End file.
